


Don't Stand By

by belpott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Flintwood, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belpott/pseuds/belpott
Summary: As he watches him dance, Marcus doesn't want to be a bystander in Oliver's life anymore(or: Marcus and Oliver dancing together)





	Don't Stand By

**Author's Note:**

> I got soft and wrote.

          Marcus Flint stands next to the dance floor watching the people dance as if they had no care in the world. Trying to imagine himself as one of those people came up as impossible. The deep anger and morose soul that Marcus was cursed with would sink straight through the dance floor. In that moment though, he feels only bliss as he watches Oliver laugh loudly and dance to the upbeat song that had no words. Oliver Wood could bring Marcus Flint happiness by just existing. Being a bystander in Oliver’s life led to him sipping a strange colored drink and not being able to take his eyes off of the lively man. Despite being his boyfriend Marcus was not fooled, Oliver did not need him. Like a broom Oliver swept Marcus up in his life, and like dust Marcus went along, thrilled to be there.  
     He was too busy watching his boyfriend happily to notice the song drastically changed to some slow song. It was too late to notice by the time Oliver’s alluring eyes locked with Marcus’ and before he knew it, he was pulled close.  
     “May I have this dance?” Oliver’s thick scotish accent comes off as husky from yelling.  
     “I don’t really dance.” Marcus looks everywhere except Oliver.  
     “Everybody dances.” Oliver shrugs and looks around at the sea of people huddled together, swaying to the music.  
     “Not me.” Marcus gruffly replies, stepping backwards. Marcus could live with being a bystander in Oliver’s life. He did not want his anger to dampen Oliver’s firey soul.  
     “Marc.” Oliver pleads, slowly dropping Marcus’ hand.  
     Marcus looks at Oliver and realizes that not participating in Oliver’s life was dampening his soul. His burly shoulders are hunched over instead of the confident demeanor they normally shift into around people.  
     “I won’t be happy about it.” Marcus grumbles but as he looks at his reflection in the mirror on the wall he looks happy. His lip is turned up and his eyes are bright. He barely recognizes this but for once in his life, he likes what he sees.  
     “Live a little Marcus.” Oliver’s voice is warm as he walks backwards into the center of the dancefloor, pulling Marcus along. Everybody seems to dance around Oliver instead of into him. Nobody can ignore the man.  
     Marcus awkwardly sways but Oliver has a different idea. Hands wrapped around Oliver’s neck he gets pulled closer to Oliver. Melting into the man, Marcus listens to the girl sing about love. Understanding of the song fills him as he watches Oliver closely. The fact that he couldn’t dance didn’t matter as Oliver helped to push his hips. Warmth floods him as they dance. Nobody else matters.  
     “Carole King.” Oliver comments, a smile on his lips, “She’s a genius.” Marcus stares still.  
     “What?” He asks.  
     “The singer.” Oliver tells him before he grabs Marcus’ hand and spins him. He feels like a girl. A bloody happy girl though. The laugh that comes out of him is of pure joy as Oliver spins him more. He doesn’t care that people are staring.  
Oliver pulls Marcus in again.  
     “I’m dizzy.” Marcus steadies himself by leaning against Oliver.  
     “Bloody he-” Marcus begins, laughing.  
     Oliver cuts him off, “I love you.” He tells him. Marcus freezes. He continues swaying. They hadn’t told each other that yet. “You don’t have to say it back, but we’re here and you’re beautiful and I’m so happy with you. You make me so happy Marcus and I-” Marcus stops him abruptly by kissing him. Oliver brings his hand to his cheek and kisses back.  
     “I love you too, Ollie.” Marcus feels so soft.  
     “Yeah?” Oliver grins and kisses him again.  
     “Yeah.” Marcus grins and they keep swaying. The Carole King song turns to some indie slow song and they keep swaying joyfully. His full heart makes him realize that he wants this. Oliver, that is. Being a bystander sucked compared to whatever is happening in that moment.


End file.
